A Dive Into the Past
by fairyxlucyxdragon
Summary: They met when he wasn't Lord yet and Raizel wasn't a perfect Noblesse. When they were free, and Raizel wasn't yet Raizel...When he was still unburdened. Pre-Canon. Set in the past. Drabbles and one-shots on the Previous Lord's and Rai's past.
1. One of True Solitude

**Hello there! So this was an idea I had some time ago, the days when the Lord ****wasn't Lord yet and Rai wasn't yet the perfect Noblesse. So yeah... I wrote it. Anyway I don't have a name for the Previous Lord so SUGGEST NAMES FOR THE PREVIOUS LORD.**

**I hope this is a good read for you all. Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

His eyes were fixed on the large table, almost surveying the numerous plates on it.

He sighed.

This was just like any other time. More than a dozen crimson eyes surrounded him, all of them familiar, but he wasn't allowed to converse with them. He wasn't allowed to do _anything_. At least, he thought, he had _something_ to do, which was guessing what the cooks had prepared for lunch that day, other than his studies. Only when he was out of his chambers was he allowed to not be occupied by them, which was a rare occurrence by itself, since the only one to call him out would be his father. Father was mostly busy too, a very, very busy man they had said, so he wasn't exactly used to the feeling. Mother would visit every now and then, and he knew that father sometimes even struggled with things to make time for him, so he was grateful.

Just so very _bored_.

Bored of the routine that he had to go through every day, being taught things that he already knew over and over, wearing the same clothes every day, the same black and gold, the same insignia, seeing the same people…bored of _everything_.

Of course, he had rare and unusual visits too, just not as often as he would've liked. Gejutel, the heir of the Landegre, would receive invitations from him whenever he felt like it, but he was a young man so caught up in work that he almost never had the time to pay him one of those too respectfully made visits of his. He enjoyed those nevertheless, contact with others really brightened his day, and Gejutel's standing in the Noble community was high enough for him to be allowed to talk to said man. Then there were Clan Leaders, but he wasn't exactly thrilled to meet them most of the time, since whenever they did, the subject of their conversations would inevitably switch to politics. He knew that he was destined to be Lord, so he probably had to get closer to them and learn whatever he could manage to, but it was just so _predictable_ that it wouldn't give him even a little piece of enjoyment.

He was just so _alone_.

Everyone saw the Lord's son when they looked at him, servants wouldn't even bother to look, and no one, not even Gejutel would just _talk_. The carefree chats that he wanted to have were so far away than the Clan Leaders' and Gejutel's reverent and vigilantly made remarks it was frustrating, because they refused to admit that _they_ were of value, and that he was not the Lord, or only his son, but himself. That he was a person. That maybe, just maybe, he wanted some freedom. A friend. Was that too much to ask?

He sighed as he started guessing.

_Hmm, that one looks like steak. It really would've helped if they hadn't buried it in all those weird vegetables._

He carefully cut a piece of it.

_Steak indeed. I'm just too good at this._

He was too used to the menu.

_I don't feel like eating steak._

He casually waved a hand in the air to notify the servants, and the plates were taken away as soon as he did, replaced with the desserts.

_Finally something fun…_

"Your highness,"

Somebody called behind him, just as he was about to bring a spoonful of chocolate pudding to his mouth.

_Damn it, whoever you are, and whatever you called me for._

He turned around, a little irritated at the servant for having separated him from his beloved dessert.

"Yes?"

"The Lord wishes for your presence immediately."

Immediately? Father couldn't even wait for him to enjoy his first meal he had had out of his chambers in five years? What could be so urgent that his presence was needed immediately?

Excitement bubbled inside his chest.

Finally, finally something new. His boredom could be over.

_Finally_.

* * *

As soon as the door to the throne room opened, his father beamed at him.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you, son!"

It had been a few months since he had last seen his father, so he returned the smile just as enthusiastically.

"It's been a while, father."

He got a nod of acknowledgement. The Lord's long blond locks flew back as he rose from his seat and walked towards him, hand soon patting his head.

"You've grown."

Grown, huh? Barely. Nobles aged weirdly, he had to admit. The greater one's power was, the slower the process of one's growing up would be, so he was sure that he hadn't grown even a centimetre, at least in this decade.

"Anyway, I'm thinking of sending you away."

The shock hit him in the face.

Had he done something wrong? As far as he knew, the only rebellious thing he had done was throwing a book at one of his private tutors out of frustration, but that had happened quite a while ago. Was father displeased because of something else? Perhaps his attitude?

"Have I done something wrong, father?"

He was a bit alarmed, he had to admit that.

"No, not particularly. That's not the reason."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"You've completed all your studies here, so I thought it might be time for something else."

His eyes shone. He had never, _ever_ set foot outside the palace grounds, so the thrill and excitement of finally being free to go and explore the outside world was so great, it almost overwhelmed him.

That was as good as shattered a few seconds later.

"You do know about the Noblesse, son?"

Ah, that damn Noblesse? Of course he knew. That man had refused his invitations not _once_ but _all_ the time, and he hadn't even seen him _once_, so in his mind, the Noblesse didn't exactly hold a positive image.

"…I do."

"Good, I thought it might be good if I finally introduced you two."

Introduce him to the Noblesse? Pfffft. What good was that?

"Try to treat him nicely. He might not be that talkative, but I'm worried about his welfare."

Worried about his welfare? Why would father be worried? Wasn't the Noblesse a being that held power above all others? He would've thought that such an arrogant, disrespectful man would be perfectly capable of handling himself.

"I've decided that it would be good for both of you if you lived with him for a while."

He knew that father wasn't asking him whether he wanted to go. It was final. He would have to live with the Noblesse. Still, father had entrusted him to a man that he didn't even know? _Wow_, he thought, _that guy must be really trustworthy._

He vaguely wondered if father was friends with him. Of course, he had to be, since the Noblesse and the Lord were the two highest ranked individuals of the Noble community and shared the responsibility. The Noblesse, he knew he had to treat with even the littlest of respect.

"Honestly that child…he doesn't even come to visit…"

…Child?

He blinked.

That was when the doors opened once again.

Such pressure…even father didn't possess such an aura. Was the Noblesse that strong after all? He knew that the Noblesse possessed strength that was unrivaled, and that it would be hard even for the Lord to match him, but this? This was too much.

"Lord."

His eyes went wide. Wasn't that the voice of a child?

He whirled around.

_He_ stood there. _His_ hair was neck length, a beautiful, shimmering black, and eyes probably the deepest crimson he had seen even amongst Nobles. _His_ black uniform clung to _his_ figure tightly as _he_ bowed, one arm at _his_ side, the other over _his_ heart.

The Noblesse stood there. The Noblesse, a mere child that looked not a day over seven in human standards.

Was he older than the True Noblesse himself? No, he wasn't stupid enough to think that he was as powerful as _him_, so perhaps…they were the same age?

"Ah, you've finally arrived? Wonderful! As I stated in the invitation, here's my son."

The Noblesse… such a fate being a child's…he felt like an ungrateful brat. Sure, he didn't have people to talk to, but he could have many if he wanted, because he could force them to talk, he just didn't enjoy that. The Noblesse, however, never joined even the annual meetings held by the Lord, let alone the monthly gatherings of the Clan Leaders that father always forced him to attend. He was the successor to the throne of the Nobles, yet even he hadn't ever seen _him_… such a person… so alone, by himself, never seen, never heard of…

And a being so burdened by responsibility was a child?

_So alone…is this true solitude? Why…would he?_

"What is your name, Noblesse?" he asked, his tone faint.

He wanted to know. Who was this person who had taken on such a heavy responsibility at such a young age? The fate of the Noblesse was even worse than the Lord's, wasn't it? The Lord would have his name forgotten through the years, but the Noblesse…the judge that would have to play the Grim Reaper would have to forsake _his_ life in order to execute _his_ duties.

He had so many people surrounding him… did _he_ have any?

Maybe he could be the one to be near _him_.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel."

So that was _his_ name?

He would never forget it.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Wonderful? Awful? You could always tell me, and reviews really do make me update faster. And again I NEED NAME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE PREVIOUS LORD. Anyone who has a name in mind is welcome.**


	2. Short and Good

He found that the Noblesse was a rather taciturn person, just as father had said. _Frustratingly_ so. It had been a week since they had met, and the only thing Cadis Etrama di Raizel had done was introduce himself, show him the guest room, and drink tea. He himself didn't know what exactly he was supposed to do, since he had never met someone his own age, so for now, it seemed like all he could do to get closer to the raven haired boy was do the same things he took pleasure in doing.

"Uh- can I have a cup?"

The Noblesse nodded, but there was no pot around.

"Where's the pot?"

He pointed outside.

"In the kitchen?"

A nod.

He got up without asking anything and started his search for the kitchen. The Noblesse's mansion was incredibly large, and so far, the only rooms he had seen were the guest's chambers, the living room, and the restroom. He didn't even know how the Noblesse made tea, since even though he had woken up after _he_ had, he didn't think _he_ was really the type.

He shrugged.

Although…what were all the rooms for? He knew that Cadis Etrama di Raizel enjoyed sitting in the living room and gazing outside most of the time, and that he had his own chambers in the right wing of his ridiculous mansion. There obviously was a kitchen, guest rooms in the left wing, and several restrooms around that he probably was yet to explore, and of course, a dining room, but what exactly were all the other rooms being used for? He doubted the Noblesse had a ballroom, since he didn't have any use for that, so that wasn't an option.

"Might as well explore then!"

He cheerfully exclaimed, eager to busy himself with something other than watching the Noblesse drink tea, which was a rather strange sight, since he did look like a child.

His own appearance wasn't much different anyway; he just looked three or four years older than _him_.

"Soooooo," he trailed off opening the first door he saw.

Hundreds, no, thousands and _thousands_ of books, all piled on top of another! It was a glorious sight to his eyes that had never seen anything other than academic books that were mostly so boring he'd fall asleep halfway through. Even the dust on the colourful covers of the books was welcome, so was the chaotic disorder the books were in, because it all looked so…

_Interesting_.

He had been so bored of his old books…true, he had read them probably over a hundred times, but what could the poor him do when he was constantly locked up in his chambers, only with them to keep him company? Cadis Etrama di Raizel…he had so many, so many of them…so much information waiting to be conquered, different worlds to be explored, happiness, excitement, _contentedness_… so many, so many ways to be entertained…

He drowned in it.

* * *

By the time he managed to separate himself from the books, it was already midnight. He cautiously tiptoed to the living room, three books tucked under his arm, already ten strategies of how-to-explain-this-to-the- freaking- Noblesse in his mind, because he was weirdly sure that Cadis Etrama di Raizel wouldn't appreciate his trespassing.

"Ah, hello!"

The Noblesse was still sitting there, eyes looking outside, at the stars. He turned his head to him, the same expressionless face he always had almost making him believe that he didn't know, but his eyes looked as meaningfully shiny as ever.

Of course he knew.

"Well see, I found this room and I went inside and there were lot and lots of books and I-"

"Your Highness," he said, catching his attention,

"You're rambling."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that. And going inside that room without permission."

He nodded.

"You may go wherever you please."

"Thanks,-"

It took long minutes of silence for him to realize he didn't know what to call the Noblesse. Of course, Cadis Etrama di Raizel was his name, but it was awfully long, and he would much prefer something like a nickname or just using one of his names to always having say that out loud.

"What do I call you?"

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel is my name."

He sweatdropped.

"Raizel then. Raizel sounds fitting. Short and good. Raizel."

Raizel just continued his gazing outside the window.


End file.
